disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Evil Team and Wet Leader (Transcript)
A transcript of A New Evil Team and Wet Leader. Transcript #1 Amaya (Narrating): '''A New Evil Team and Wet Leader. '''Captain Drake (as he is being attacked by his new lightning crocodile): '''Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Cut it out, you naughty beast! You must listen, for it was I, the most handsome, intelligent, and only: Captain Drake, who made you from lightning magic, rear scraps of metal, and shadow camouflage! Ow! (screams) Oh, come on! I’m the one who made you, and this is how you respect your master?! (the lightning crocodile shuts down) Oof! (groans) Well, it could be worse. (giggles) AAAAAAAAH!!! (A mysterious shadow lets out evil laughter. Meanwhile in his lab, Romeo is cleaning everything when...) '''Romeo: '''Look at these genuine inventions, just all over the place I can’t fit all of these in the lab. Let’s just try to tidy this all up. (evil laughter is heard) What’s this? Someone uninvitedly came into my lab? I have rules about this—AAAAGH! '''Crab Bots (witnessing Romeo’s disappearance): '''Huh? Oh no! (That same mysterious shadow lets out an evil chuckle. Meanwhile, people are running from Negaduck, who has stolen a bag of money, and screaming.) '''Negaduck (lets out evil laughter): '''That’s right! You had better run, or fear the wrath of Negaduck! (later) Mine, mine, mine, mine, all mine! Whoo! I must be the luckiest villain ever! (opens the bag) Huh? What’s this? (the bag unexpectedly pulls him inside) WAAAAAAAH!!! (his bag zips, and the same mysterious shadow lets out more evil laughter) (Later, Negaduck, Drake, and Romeo end up in a sea room.) '''Captain Drake (groaning): '''What happened? '''Negaduck: '''Aw, cheese nuggets! Who did this? '''Romeo: '''Ow! Nasty nuts and bolts! Where am I? (lights a match as someone turns on a lantern and everyone is startled) '''Captain Drake (blames Negaduck): '''Negsy? Was it you who swooped me out of my secret hideout? '''Negaduck: '''No. Ol’ Negsy has no interest in you, Hook Boy. Or in you. '''Romeo: '''Then who would dare snatch us? I’m most not certainly likely to be here. (The sea doors open, and from out them comes the mysterious shadow, who happens to be Uma, the daughter of Ursula.) '''Uma: '''Boys! Boys! What’s all the arguing about? This is a whole new beginning for us. '''Romeo: '''Huh? '''Captain Drake: '''Who are you? '''Negaduck: '''An oceanic monstrous nonsense. '''Uma: '''Allow me to introduce myself. My name’s Uma, and I can see you three have the perfect skills to help me. '''Romeo: '''Umm, if you want our help, how come you don’t know our names? '''Uma: '''Oh, I ''do ''know your names, except for Captain Fancy Pants’ twin brother. '''Captain Drake: '''Who, me? '''Negaduck: '''Oh, yes. That lil’ chap has the power to be the first child to be a captain, nuthin’ like Drake. '''Romeo: '''So true. You’re just a big old can, a plaything for Jake to mess with. (he, Negaduck, and Uma laugh) '''Captain Drake: '''Oh, really? Well, lucky for you crumbs, I’m one of the sons of none other than the Grim Buccaneer and my shadow skills can even do this. (A flamethrower which burns Negaduck’s hat is activated.) '''Negaduck (screaming): '''My hat! (A Dance-o-Tron is firing a beam at Romeo.) '''Romeo: '''Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Oof! '''Uma: '''See? This is why Drake here is one of our important skills in the team. '''Captain Drake: '''She’s right. Plus, there weren’t any doubts. '''Both: '''Yes there were! '''Negaduck (pulls out a new hat): '''Okay, Uma. Now that we’re all here, what do you want from us? '''Uma: '''I want us...to rule the world! (lets out evil laughter) '''Romeo: '''Yeah. Well, that ain’t gonna happen. There are heroes that protect it. '''Uma: '''Which is why both of those problems are in our reach. If we work together, we can defeat the heroes and torture ‘em four ways. Equal shares. (hides her betraded fingers) '''Captain Drake: '''Keep going— '''Uma: '''All we have to do is find this treehouse and take it over, and if we do, we can get rid of these losers. '''Captain Drake: '''Wait. Doesn’t that place look familiar? '''Negaduck: '''Yeah. The logo. It reminds me of... '''All: '''The Disney Junior Club. '''Captain Drake: '''Home of my twin brother. '''Negaduck: '''Home of that annoyin’ Crazy Kwazii. '''Romeo: '''And home of those cowardly PJ Pests. '''Uma: '''Yes, these arch enemies of yours have been big trouble, but thankfully, they won’t be thinking about standing in our way. Son of Grim, twin brother of Darkwing Duck, grandson of Undergear, and me: daughter of Ursula. If we team up, do we have ourselves a deal? '''Captain Drake: '''Son of Grim... '''Negaduck: '''Twin brother of Darkwing Duck... '''Romeo: '''Grandson of Undergear... '''Uma: '''And daughter of Ursula. Together, we are Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains. Now gather round, boys, and I’ll reveal my wet plan! (On the Never Sea, Kwazii and the Disney Junior Club are sailing on the Mighty Colossus when...) What’s My Name (Transcript) '''Uma: Captain Drake, Romeo, and Negaduck: Uma: Captain Drake, Romeo, and Negaduck: Uma: Captain Drake, Romeo, and Negaduck: Uma: Captain Drake, Romeo, and Negaduck: Uma: Captain Drake, Romeo, and Negaduck: Uma: Captain Drake, Romeo, and Negaduck: Captain Drake: Negaduck: Romeo: Captain Drake: Negaduck: Chorus: Uma: Romeo: Uma: Chorus: Uma: Uma, Captain Drake, Romeo, and Negaduck: Uma: Captain Drake: Negaduck: Chorus: Romeo: Captain Drake, Romeo, and Negaduck: Uma: Captain Drake, Romeo, and Negaduck: Chorus: Uma: Chorus: Captain Drake: Negaduck: Romeo: Uma: Captain Drake, Romeo, and Negaduck: Chorus: Uma: Chorus: Uma: Chorus: Captain Drake, Romeo, and Negaduck: Chorus: Uma: Chorus: Uma, Captain Drake, Romeo, and Negaduck: Transcript #2 Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Amaya/Owlette